


Now with more dildo!!1!

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Art, Crack, Dildos, Fanart, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IF I GET AT LEAST 10 COMMENTS I'LL ADD THE NEXT CHAPPY that will have a lemon u.u So comment, duh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now with more dildo!!1!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hulk-Do: Making Clones or Some Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141823) by [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane). 



**Author's Note:**

> SO HAWT


End file.
